


I’m Sorry, Brother (I Let You Down)

by fatedfeathers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Beau And Molly Are Those Friends Who Are Annoying Siblings, Episode 26 spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: When Jester said Molly and Beau bickered like a married couple, they both gagged over Fjord’s correction.“It’s worse’n that, Jes’— they’re like a couple’a siblin’s.”





	I’m Sorry, Brother (I Let You Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m not ready for tonight! I wrote this to cope! Come be unprepared with me!
> 
> Other than that, Molly and Beau’s relationship was the most important to me because having that friend you can count on to just. Y’know. Fuck around with and be your sibling? Is great.
> 
> And losing that is losing part of yourself. Even if you act like you hate them.

Molly didn’t have much experience with siblings, but he was pretty sure Fjord was wrong when he said he and Beau bickered like them. In his limited experience, the twins were either damn near inseparable or couldn’t be found within at least three tents of each other; they never seemed to actually have _fights_ or _bicker_ or _pick at something the other did_ the way he and Beau always did.

But then, and he’d be the first to admit it, circus folks were weird. Wouldn’t come as too much of a surprise to find the sibling relationship found there was weird and potentially not a good example, either.

******

 Beau never had any siblings, and didn’t grow up with many other kids around her age. All the trouble she got into was her own, though sometimes she wished for someone to have her back and talk to the way she saw some siblings in town always bent together. Hell, even someone older or younger to torment or be tormented by could be a nice change of pace. Anything to make her life her own.

When Jester said Molly and Beau bickered like a married couple, they both gagged over Fjord’s correction.

“It’s worse’n that, Jes’— they’re like a couple’a siblin’s.”

They both caught the tail end of that, falling silent and giving each other a contemplative look. Molly’s tail twitched, and his face split into a shit-eating grin. “So that makes you my sister, then?”

Beau shoved Molly’s shoulder. “Fuck you, Molly, no.”

“I don’t think that’s very appropriate, given that we’re siblings, but if you insist—“ he began, still smiling the same stupid grin, standing up and beginning to pull his coat off.

_“Fuck off!”_ Beau grabbed a rock and tossed it at Molly, laughing as he dodged it. Fjord and Jester watched from the sidelines.

“I fucked up,” Fjord said, resigned.

******

_“Molly!”_

Beau’s shout rang across the emptying road, bouncing off the two little hills they’d stopped between. Keg, Nott, and Caleb stood stock still as Beau dashed across to where the tiefling’s body had been left in the mud and snow.

“No no _no,_ you _fucker,_ you can’t _do this_ we _need you_ here you can’t leave us _I need you, you’re my brother, you absolute jackass,_ you can’t just _fucking_ **_die on us!_ ** _”_

Beau didn’t even realize she was crying until her voice broke on the last few words. She collapsed, her face buried in Molly’s fucking obnoxious coat, now muddied and bloodied and probably ruined and they’d never hear the end of it _if he’d just wake up—_

“Please…” she whispered, as someone’s arm came to rest tentatively across her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons


End file.
